SHOUNEN X Cinderella
by Kafi
Summary: Nagihiko es un chico completamente normal, excepto por un gran secreto: uno relacionado con la idol mas grande y cotizada en el mundo del modelaje. Inspirado en el manga Homónimo.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

El verano estaba terminando, era el inicio del curso del segundo semestre en la preparatoria Seiyou. Los alumnos que recién habían entrado en el salón de clases se entretenían hablando de las cosas que habían hecho durante las vacaciones. Dos de ellos, estaban muy entretenidos con una revista de modas.

_Silla de la Dama_

_Amu Hinamori (16)_

_Cumpleaños: 24 de Septiembre_

_Lugar de Nacimiento: Tokyo_

_Altura: 1.65_

_Hobby: los deportes, dibujar, cocinar. _

_Tesoro: mi amuleto en forma de candado. _

_Tipos de Chicos: Chicos normales._

_Silla de la Princesa_

_Rima Mashiro (16)_

_Cumpleaños: 13 de Abril_

_Lugar de Nacimiento: Okinawa_

_Altura: 1.54 m_

_Hobby: Ver la TV. _

_Tesoro: Ninguno, es algo tonto considerar algo como un tesoro._

_Tipo de chicos: Que me hagan reír._

_Silla de la Reina_

_Nadeshiko Fujisaki (16)_

_Cumpleaños: 4 de Julio_

_Lugar de Nacimiento: nacida en París, crecida en Tokyo._

_Altura: 1.67 m_

_Hobby: tocar el violín, recientemente me gusta hacer joyería con cuentas de colores. _

_Tesoro: el oso de felpa que me regaló mi papá en mi cumpleaños. _

_Tipo de chicos: me gustan los chicos listos y masculinos. _

-Así que le gustan los chicos listos y masculinos… entonces está más cerca de mi de lo que pensé- exclamó con excitación un chico.

-¡jajajaja!, ¡Como si una idol como esa se fuera a fija en un tipo como tú, Mamoru! - soltaba su amigo mientras miraban a la modelo de la revista, una hermosa chica de cabellos violáceos con el último trabajo de la temporada.

-¡Ya callate, Takahiro! – le respondió este.

-Es lógico que esté en la portada… este año también volvió a ganar la silla de la reina en ese concurso de modelos, ¿Y que hacen ustedes dos con esa revista de modas?- le dijo una chica acercándose.

-Pero Amu y Rima estuvieron muy cerca de vencerla este año… - dijo Takahiro.

-¿Estás bromeando? Nadeshiko ha ganado la silla de la reina los últimos 5 años seguidos… Rima puede tener la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana y Amu esa imagen cool & spicy, pero… ¡¡Nadeshiko además de ser mas hermosa que ambas, tiene un halo de bondad que solo se puede comparar con un angel!! Todavía no ha nacido la chica que pueda vencerla.- dijo con orgullo Mamoru.

-Oye Nagihiko… ¿No te parece un sueño esta chica?- le dijo Saya sonriendo.

-La verdad… no me interesan ese tipo de cosas…- le dijo el chico con una muestra de desagrado.

-Debes estar bromeando… No hay hombre que se resista a su encanto… ¿y que hiciste durante el verano?- le preguntó Mamoru.

-Ya sabes, lo que hago todo el tiempo… trabajar. Mi familia depende de mí ahora.- le respondió reclinándose contra su silla.

-Eres demasiado responsable, ¿sabias?, deberías dedicar mas tiempo a ti mismo… algún día te darás cuenta de que estás perdiendo tu valiosa juventud.- le decía él.

-Oye, Mamoru…Escucha esto: Parece que las tres sillas harán una telenovela…- le llamó Takahiro con la revista aún en las manos – "La novela se llama SHOUNEN X Cinderella, será producida y dirigida por el reconocido director Ikuto Tsukinoyomi, sus actrices de apoyo serán las modelos Rima Mashiro y Amu Hinamori; con el cantante Kukai Souma y la modelo Nadeshiko Fujisaki como estelares.

-¡¡¡¿COMO?!!!-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

-Nikaidou-san… ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?... –le reclamó Nagihiko completamente sobresaltado entrando de golpe a una oficina en Easter.

-Oh… Nagi-chan… ¿Ya te enteraste?-le respondió este.

-¡¡¡¿Cuando se suponía que iba a decirme que haré una telenovela?!!!... las fotos que me toman siempre han sido cuidadosamente maquilladas… ¡¡pero un show en TV es algo muy diferente, yo no puedo hacer eso!!-

-Lo entiendo completamente, como tu manager que soy… no importa Nagihiko, aun cuando me despidan, no pueda pagar el alquiler de mi casa, y mi querida esposa Suu, mis niñas, mi perro, mi gato, mi pez, mi tortuga, mi canario y mis pequeños, dulces e indefensos robots nos quedemos en la calle, si tu no quieres hacer la novela…no te puedo obligar a ello… - le dijo con un espacio negro sobre él y música de violines de fondo.

-Bueno… no se lo tome tan a pecho… yo tampoco quiero que se quede en la calle… - le respondió con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

-¡¡Eres maravilloso!! Ya sé… le pediré a Suu que te haga tu bento cada día de la filmación, así no será tan pesado ir a filmar todos los días después del colegio…- le dijo como si una fuerza lo hubiera revitalizado.

-Pero por otro lado… ¿En que demonios estaba pensando cuando me hizo este perfil?- le reclamó Nagihiko de nuevo.- Mi oso teddy es mi mayor tesoro? – ¬¬U

-Eso es pura imagen, todas las figuras públicas lo hacen… -

-Lo que más me indigna es eso de "el tipo de hombres que me gustan". ¡¡¡La única razón por la que me presto a esta estupidez es por mi madre!!!-

-Solo quedan 4 años, ¿No es así?-

-Si…-

-Sé valiente Nagihiko… ya verás que pronto pasarán los 4 años y Easter te dejará tranquilo a ti y a tu madre…-

-Si tan solo Nadeshiko no hubiera desaparecido… -

-Bueno, creo que deberías irte a descansar, aun cuando tengas mucha experiencia en drama por lo que has aprendido en el dojo de baile tradicional de tu familia… mañana será el primer día de filmación y debes de estar descansado. El director Tsukinoyomi es muy estricto, por lo que he oído no debes tener problemas con Kukai y Amu, ambos son personas muy centradas y accesibles, pero con Rima…-

-¿Qué hay con Rima?-

-Pues ella tiene cierta fama… de… como decirlo… -

-¿fama de qué?-

-Creo que lo mejor será que lo veas por ti mismo mañana…mandaré un auto de la compañía a recogerte de la escuela mañana-

-um… de acuerdo… -

……………………………………………………

Las clases habían terminado y la campana que señalaba el momento cuando todos se iban a descansar había llegado para todos los estudiantes. Excepto para uno.

-… y entonces mi hermana me dijo que…-

-creo que ya llegaron por mi… nos vemos luego Takahiro…- se despidió Nagihiko.

-Espera… ¿Esa es una limo?-

-em… sí…-

-¿Tu mamá sale con el chofer o algo así?-

-um… creo que sí…nos vemos luego- repitió Nagihiko entrando en el asiento trasero de la limo a toda prisa.

-Buenas tardes Nagihiko-sama- le llamó una voz desde el asiento delantero de la limo.

-Hola, Utau… ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien señor, el señor Nikaidou ya está en el set esperándonos, su ropa y el maquillaje está sobre el asiento de la derecha, subiré la repisa para que pueda vestirse.-

-gracias…- le dijo Nagihiko mientras la perdía de vista.

-Solo hago mi trabajo como su guardaespaldas personal, señor.-

Este era el momento que más detestaba, las ropas que había seleccionado Utau hoy eran un simple vestido blanco con vuelos, una elegante chaqueta a juego y unos botines. Pero solo necesitaba recordar por que hacia esto para entrar en valor para vestirse para que Nadeshiko saliera de él, como todo el verano y como los últimos cinco años lo hizo, de nuevo.

…………………………………………………………………..

A pesar de que el set de SHOUNEN X Cinderella fue seleccionado personalmente por el director Tsukinoyomi para ser un lugar tranquilo y acogedor para grabar, y aún cuando las primeras llamadas para maquillaje comenzaban en una hora, Amu Hinamori llegó mucho mas temprano de lo normal, acompañada de su manager Tadase Hotori.

-Pensé que seriamos los más puntuales, pero creo que me has vencido Rima-chan –le saludó sonriendo la chica de cabello rosado a la mas bajita que ya estaba ensayando al lado de su propio Manager, Kairi Sanjo.

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo?, aquí no hay nada divertido, ¿Sabes?... luces muy estupida de esa manera- le respondió ella sin cambiar su expresión fría y engreída.

-Señorita Mashiro… creo que deberíamos ir a maquillaje ahora.- le susurró Kairi a Rima.

-De acuerdo…- le respondió ella.

-Que persona tan… de verdad espero que Nadeshiko-san no sea igual que ella.- se dijo a sí misma Amu.

-¿Se como quien…?- le llamó Nadeshiko.

-¡¡Nadeshiko-san!! – se sobresaltó Amu al escucharla.

-Eres un cachorro asustadizo- se burló la nombrada.

-M-Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu y espero que podamos llevarnos bien- le saludó.

-Mucho gusto Amu-

-Quiero felicitarla por obtener este año la silla de la reina.-

-Ah, eso… pues muchas gracias.-

-¿Ya pasó por vestuario y maquillaje?- le preguntó asombrada la pelirosada.

-Solo por vestuario, me maquillé yo misma en el auto.-

-Pero, ¿no se supone que debemos usar los cosméticos de este lugar?-

-Pues sí, pero yo aprendí maquillaje teatral cuando era más pequeña.-

……………………………………………………….

-Señorita Mashiro, por favor le pido que guarde distancias con Hinamori Amu…- le

-vamos Kairi, solo dije que lucía estúpida, pero no es para tanto…-

-Según mis investigaciones, Hinamori Amu es una persona peligrosa, por eso le pido que tome sus precauciones cuando esté con ella, estoy enterado de que ha buscado la silla de la reina por mucho tiempo y está dispuesta a todo por obtenerla-.

-¿Por eso crees que puede pasar sobre mi silla de princesa?-

-Como su manager estoy obligado a protegerla-

-¿Y que hay de Nadeshiko?-

-Por alguna extraña razón, no existen datos de ella en la base… es algo muy extraño…por eso no puedo darle ninguna referencia sobre ella, lo lamento.-

………………………………………………………

-SHOUNEN X Cinderella es la historia de amor adolescente entre Naoko, el personaje de Nadeshiko; y Kei, el personaje de Kukai. Naoko es la hermana adoptiva de Kei y éste no ha podido responder a sus sentimientos a pesar de que la ama profundamente por el hecho de que ambos creen que son hermanos de sangre y su unión es incestuosa y maligna. Riku, el personaje de Rima, es la novia de Kei y solo quiere estar con él. Akika, el personaje de Amu, es la mejor amiga de Naoko y la apoyará a encontrar la felicidad. Ya tienen el guión así que no quiero errores ni pausas estúpidas para ir al baño.- les dijo el director Tsukinoyomi con una mirada asesina a Kukai, al ver que este levantaba la mano-

…………………………………………………………………….

-¡MAL DE NUEVO! Rima, eres la novia de un hombre que siente que lo está perdiendo, ¿Dónde está tu angustia y tu desesperación?, Amu tienes que mirar al rostro de las persona cuando hablas, ¡Y tu Kukai deja de mirar a la cámara!, no es otro de tus conciertos. ¡¡¡¡Quiero que TODOS salgan de mi vista hasta que puedan hacer una interpretación que por lo menos le llegue a los talones a la de Nadeshiko!!!! ¡AHORA!- Les gritó a sus actores con una venita sobre su cabeza mientras todos los seres vivos en el set salían corriendo.- Malditos modelitos que quinta… - ¬¬*

……………………………………………………………….

Nadeshiko caminaba por el set gemelo que estaba abandonado y completamente solo para buscar un pequeño espacio para poder comer el bento que Nikaidou le había traído, hecho por su esposa Suu, cuando escuchó un débil sollozo.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-

-Y-Yo no e-estaba llorando- se apresuró a decir Rima, levantándose de un salto.

-…-

-¡E-es la verdad!- le dijo con mas fuerza aún.

-Tranquilízate, no soy tu enemiga…-

-Nosotras somos rivales en el mundo del modelaje. No tengo por que hablar contigo- le respondió tomando su normal actitud altanera y engreída.

-A decir verdad yo no te veo como una rival…Tienes problemas en la interpretación, ¿No es así?, yo he estudiado drama antes, si quieres te puedo enseñar como hacerlo-

-¿En serio?- le dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

-Sí… pero antes de eso… ¿No tienes hambre?, la esposa de mi manager hizo esto para mí, pero creo que es demasiado…- dijo Nadeshiko mostrándole el bento, pero antes de responder Rima ya había tomado una bola de arroz.

-¡¡Está delicioso!! Lo mejor que he probado… por lo que he leído sobre ti, no esperaba que fueras así, a decir verdad esperaba que fueras una persona engreída- le dijo mientras comía.

-Sobre todo lo del mundo del modelaje, sobre aquella revista… verás… ¡son puras mentiras!-

-¿de verdad?-

-Sí. Yo jamás he salido de Japón, y detesto los collares de cuentas. Y mi mayor tesoro es el balón de basketball que compré yo sola con cupones de maquinas de juegos a los siete años.-

-¿Te gustan los juegos?-

-Sí-

-Nadeshiko… -

-Dime…-

-¿Te molestaría si almorzáramos juntas todos los días a partir de ahora?-le preguntó Rima con algo de timidez.

-Eso sería fantástico-

………………………………………………………………………

Rima corría sobreexitada para llegar al set, regañando a Kairi por tardarse tanto a pesar de que venían con dos horas antes de la cita. Nadeshiko le había dicho que como era sábado podían llegar más temprano para ensayar juntas. Rima estaba inmensamente feliz, por fin había encontrado la mejor amiga que estaba buscando. Inclusive había obligado a Kairi a hacer otro bento para compartir con ella. Pero nada de lo que Kairi hubiera investigado en su base de datos la hubiera podido preparar para lo que descubrió después de abrir la puesta del vestidor de Nadeshiko.

-T-Tú… tú… ¿e-eres un chico?-.

……………………………………………

N. de la A. Cuando Nagihiko cambie a Nadeshiko, trataré al personaje con esa identidad: Nadeshiko. Las reto a que adivinen el pairing! (como si fuera tan difícil xD) y quiero a una Evil!Amu, si no les gusta mi villana, simplemente no lean el fic, ok?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

El rostro de Rima seguía en blanco… cuando por fin pensó que había encontrado una verdadera amiga. Había abierto la puesta del camerino de Nadeshiko sin pensar.

_Todas las personas son falsas. Todas lo son. No puedo creer que por un momento… yo realmente creí en ti… _

-¡¡P-Por favor!! Te lo ruego Rima… Antes de que pienses mal, no soy un pervertido, ni un travesti… ni siquiera hago esto por que me guste…Te lo ruego… guarda mi secreto… si esto llegara a saberse… la compañía… - se apresuró a decir Nagihiko.

-¡¿La compañía?!... ¿Entonces es eso lo que te preocupa tanto?, No… no puedo creer que en verdad haya creído tu sonrisa falsa… y tus intenciones de ser mi amiga… ¿Qué ibas a hacer?, ¿Ibas a burlarte de mí y de mi pobre interpretación? – le respondió ella a punto de llorar.

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!- le gritó él, haciendo que Rima diera un paso atrás. - ¿Crees que esto es fácil?, ¿crees que lo hago por que siempre fue mi sueño vestirme de mujer o alguna estupidez como esa?-

……………………………………………

-¡¡Tú… gran mentirosa!!-

-Pero Riku… yo no…-

-Cállate…¡¡Cállate y escucha!!... yo ya escuché tu basura… ahora me toca hablar a mi… -

-Tu sabes que Kei es solo mi hermano… lo que sea que te estés imaginando…-

-¡¿A quien demonios le importa Kei?!... ¡Al diablo con ese idiota!, esto es entre tú y yo -

-Hey… ¿eso estaba en el libreto?- se decía a si mismo Kukai mientras revolvía las hojas que tenia en su regazo.

-Cierra la boca, Kukai – replicó el director- parece que por fin las cosas están poniéndose interesantes. Míralas a ambas y míralas bien… eso es lo que se espera de un verdadero actor.

-Si te mentí fue solamente por que pensé que no lo comprenderías…-

-¿Y por que no me diste la oportunidad de comprender?... ¿Por que me hiciste pensar que confiabas en mi?... ¿Por qué me hiciste pensar que fuiste mi amiga?-

-Si de verdad quieres una prueba que confío en ti, te la daré: mi verdadero nombre es Nagihiko, yo vivía con mis padres y mi hermana gemela, ella era dulce y bondadosa, cuando yo tenía 10, mi padre cometió un error que no pudo redimir, mi hermana tenia que pagar ese gran error, pero desapareció y tuve que tomar su lugar. Esa es la maldita razón por la que hago esto. ¡¡¿Estás satisfecha?!!, ¡¿Acaso tu mórbida curiosidad te dejará dormir esta noche ya que ahora que lo sabes todo?!- le gritó Nadeshiko aún mas molesta y a punto de explotar de ira.

……………………………………………….

-¿Rima… estas bien?- le preguntó Amu a la chica unas horas después de la grabación.- Esa actuación fue muy intensa… de verdad estuviste genial…- exclamó Amu.

-No tengo ganas de hablar contigo… por favor desaparece- le dijo ella con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

……………………………………………

-Estoy muerto… estoy tan… tan… tan muerto… - se decía a sí misma Nadeshiko mientras bebía un refresco en la limusina.

-¿Sucede algo señor?- le preguntó Utau mientras conducía de vuelta a casa a dejar Nadeshiko a su casa.- Aún no se ha cambiado de ropa…-

-Rima lo sabe todo… -

La limusina se estrelló con el camión de carga que estaba enfrente haciéndole enorme un agujero.

-Me descubrió mientras me cambiaba de ropa en el camerino ¡auch!... y lo peor es que terminé gritándole en vez de persuadirla que lo mantuviera en secreto ¡auch!… lo mas seguro es que ya esté en todos los tabloides ¡auch!… No me imagino como se lo tome la compañía ¡Auch!… mis compañeros de escuela ¡auch!… mis- ¡auch!- le decía Nadeshiko mientras el paramédico limpiaba sus heridas con un líquido azul.- esa cosa arde mucho.

-¿Entonces no podemos hacer nada?- le preguntó Ikuto que había llegado y observaba el panorama del que su hermana pequeña era culpable: dos autos chocados, y dios sabía cuantos pescados tirados en el pavimento y dos chicas sentadas en la parte trasera de al ambulancia - ¿Utau, te sientes bien?-

-¡¡Claro que sí, oniichan!!- le respondió en júbilo- el medico me dijo que sólo tengo un brazo roto, pero no habrá problemas para que trabaje, lo siento por tus heridas, Nagihiko…-

-No hay problema… no necesitaré una cara bonita nunca más… por que lo mas seguro es que me despidan y me obliguen a pagar mi deuda de alguna otra manera…- les dijo a ambos mientras se quitaba los zapatos y bajaba de la ambulancia- si me disculpan, ya es tarde y mi madre me debe estar esperando.

………………………………………

Cinco años… cinco años eran los que llevaba haciendo lo mismo… había sido tanto tiempo que Nagihiko prácticamente había olvidado lo vergonzoso que le resultaba hacerlo. Estaba tan distraído en sus propios pensamientos que casi no se da cuenta cuando su celular sonó.

_-Esta bien. Guardaré tu secreto, pero tengo una condición.- le dijo Rima del otro lado de auricular._

-¡¡Lo que sea que quieras de mi… lo tendrás!!-

_-Entonces encuéntrate conmigo en el parque de Shibuya a las dos de la tarde, como se te ocurra hacerme esperar ya verás… - le respondió ella._

-¡Ahí estaré!-


End file.
